1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dog transportation box and more particularly pertains to housing and transporting dogs with a dog transportation box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dog transportation boxes or crates are known in the prior art. More specifically, dog transportation boxes or crates heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of housing and transporting dogs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,880 to Barati discloses an animal crate. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,443 to Darby discloses a dog transportation box. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,444 to Darby discloses a combined dog transportation box and storage container. U.S. Pat. 3,773,017 to Johannes discloses an animal crate for pick-up trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,910 to Darby discloses a dog transportation box with removable side wall and method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,939 to Randall discloses an animal cage.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dog transportation box that includes two holding compartments for carrying dogs and also includes a storage compartment for holding hunting-related supplies and equipment.
In this respect, the dog transportation box according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of housing and transporting dogs.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved dog transportation box which can be used for housing and transporting dogs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.